Au fil du temps
by Sermina
Summary: Série de drabble de 100 mots centrée sur l'équipe 7! Les points de vue diffèrent selon les chapitres qui sont indépendants les uns des autres mais qui seront publiés dans la chronologie du manga! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Au fil du temps…**

**Titre du drabble : **_**Première rencontre**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drabble –moment de vie.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note 1 : Chaque drabble fait pile poil CENT MOTS ! J'ai lu pour la première fois un drabble de 100 mots de Tigrou19 «****Get over »**** dans l'univers du manga d'Hikaru no Go : ****.net/s/5079708/1/Get_Over** **et cela m'a donné l'envie d'essayer à mon tour mais pour l'univers de Naruto.**

**Note 2 : Je compte les « l' », les « s' », les « c' »,… comme **_**un**_** mot (ce que ne fait pas Word pour une raison que j'ignore) ! **

**Note 3 : Chaque drabble peut être lu séparément, néanmoins ils seront publiés de façon chronologique au manga.**

**Note 4 : Point de vue de Sasuke et Naruto.**

**Note 5 : Bonne lecture à tous : ) !!!!

* * *

**

**Première rencontre**

Des pieds trainants au sol alors que d'autres jouent avec de l'eau.

Puis deux regards qui se croisent, deux pupilles aux couleurs opposées mais reflétant les mêmes sentiments : la solitude et la souffrance. Ils le savent mais font comme si de rien n'était. Deux moues dédaigneuses apparaissent sur leur visage qu'ils détournent avec rapidité… pourtant leurs yeux se cherchent.

C'est en cet instant qu'apparait ce lien qui les unira jusqu'à la mort. Ce lien qui les empêchera de vivre pleinement mais aucun d'eux ne s'en doute.

Aujourd'hui, ce simple échange suffit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : Au fil du temps…**

**Titre du drabble : **_Comme d'habitude_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drabble –moment de vie.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note 1 : Chaque drabble fait pile poil CENT MOTS ! J'ai lu pour la première fois un drabble de 100 mots de Tigrou19 «****Get over »**** dans l'univers du manga d'Hikaru no Go : ****.net/s/5079708/1/Get_Over**** et cela m'a donné l'envie d'essayer à mon tour mais pour l'univers de Naruto.**

**Note 2 : Je compte les « l' », les « s' », les « c' »,… comme **_**un**_** mot (ce que ne fait pas Word pour une raison que j'ignore) ! **

**Note 3 : Chaque drabble peut être lu séparément, néanmoins ils seront publiés de façon chronologique au manga.**

**Note 4 : Point de vue de Naruto.**

**Note 5 : Bonne lecture à tous : ) !!!!**

**

* * *

**

Comme d'habitude

Il était pétrifié, pourtant face aux examinateurs un énorme sourire éclairait son visage.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Lui-même ne le comprenait pas, il faisait autant que les autres, si ce n'était plus, pourtant cela semblait impossible à réaliser.

Toutefois, il essaya... et, pour la troisième fois consécutive, échoua…

Le regard déçu de son professeur lui serra le cœur mais il n'en montra rien, passant juste sa main derrière sa tête,... comme d'habitude...

Oui, comme d'habitude... cela faisait si mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fiction : Au fil du temps…**

**Titre du drabble : **_L'équipe 7_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drabble –moment de vie.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note 1 : Chaque drabble fait pile poil CENT MOTS ! J'ai lu pour la première fois un drabble de 100 mots de Tigrou19 dans «****Get over »**** sur le fandom du manga d'Hikaru no Go et cela m'a donné envie d'essayer à mon tour mais pour l'univers de Naruto.**

**Note 2 : Je compte les « l' », les « s' », les « c' »,… comme **_**un**_** mot (ce que ne fait pas Word pour une raison que j'ignore) ! **

**Note 3 : Chaque drabble peut être lu séparément, néanmoins ils seront publiés de façon chronologique au manga.**

**Note 4 : Point de vue de Sasuke.**

**Note 5 : Bonne lecture à tous : ) !**

**

* * *

**

L'équipe 7

Les noms venaient de tomber. Trois noms. Trois personnes.

Le silence d'une demi-seconde qui suivit parut des heures pour les trois individus avant que les cris raisonnent.

_Il _était avec Sakura.

_Elle _était avec Sasuke.

_Il_ était dubitatif... et silencieux.

Le regard du jeune garçon taciturne se posa sur les deux personnes formant désormais son équipe. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même au péril de sa vie, mais il était plutôt content de ce choix.

Sakura avait un certain potentiel quant à Naruto... cela faisait cinq ans qu'il l'intriguait, alors oui, il était plutôt satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : Au fil du temps…**

**Titre du drabble : **_Premier combat_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drabble –moment de vie.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note 1 : Chaque drabble fait pile poil CENT MOTS ! J'ai lu pour la première fois un drabble de 100 mots de Tigrou19 «****Get over »**** dans l'univers du manga d'Hikaru no Go : .net/s/5079708/1/Get_Over** **et cela m'a donné l'envie d'essayer à mon tour mais pour l'univers de Naruto.**

**Note 2 : Je compte les « l' », les « s' », les « c' »,… comme **_**un**_** mot (ce que ne fait pas Word pour une raison que j'ignore) ! **

**Note 3 : Chaque drabble peut être lu séparément, néanmoins ils seront publiés de façon chronologique au manga.**

**Note 4 : Point de vue de Sasuke et Naruto.**

**Note 5 : Bonne lecture à tous : ) !**

* * *

Premier combat

L'un accroupit sur le bureau, l'autre assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise : immobiles.

Tout était parti d'une provocation, d'un duel. Ils sont rivaux, c'est ainsi depuis qu'ils ont huit ans, depuis cet échange de regard au bord d'un lac des années auparavant.

Pourtant le combat ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Un mouvement anodin d'un élève change la perceptive de la scène.

Deux lèvres se rencontrent sous les regards ahuris des personnes qui les entourent; pourtant dans les yeux des deux concernés, autre chose se joue.

Contre toute attente... leur lien se renforce.


End file.
